


Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes?

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [6]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: /Reader, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Marcus is ultimate wingman, Non-progressing relationship, Other, Reader-Insert, Unfinished Business, XReader, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Relationships don't last. And if they do, most don't stay happy for long. Eventually the love becomes one-sided, and the couple has a choice of letting go and moving on, or to try and hang on to the fragmented pieces hoping to keep it together.Fic influenced by "Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes?" by Maître Gims





	Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes?

**Author's Note:**

> “Est-ce Que Tu M’aimes?” French for “Do you love me?” <\- this might be wrong, I don't speak French.

It had been only a month since you and Wrench entered a relationship, the two of you looking very much like the perfect criminal couple, with your playful banter back and forth, and the often overwhelming sexual innuendos. Marcus found it cute how you two got along, and often felt more relaxed that he wasn’t the only one who could calm Wrench down from a path of violence. Your relationship was convenient for Josh, as Wrench didn’t bother him as much when you were around, but it was simultaneously inconvenient to Sitara and Horatio, who both found your synchrony a bit annoying at times. And with Ray as the “wise-uncle” as you had taken to dubbing him, given as how he helped resolve the issue between you and Wrench. More often than not, when you or Wrench waited for something to get done, whether if be buffering, uploading, updating, upgrading, whatever, you sought each other’s company. The rest of DedSec were used to seeing the two of you either cuddling each other, or napping on the couch. It seemed that your relationship could only grow as the days turned to weeks…. and yet, it only took a month before the entire relationship started turning sour.

You didn’t know what went wrong, you thought, a defeated look on your face as you silently observed your boyfriend from across the room. The both of you had been so happy the past month. Cheerful and annoyingly cute both day and night. But then, a week back, the gestures of affection stopped coming from him, no more cuddle breaks, no more napping. You had chalked it up to the fact that the two of you had become more busy dealing with DedSec related tasks. But a mere day later, the random hugs and secret kisses stopped. And now, it’s been a few days since he’s called you any affectionate nickname, or met up with you at your apartment. He didn’t even react to the fact that you had a job offer to work with an associate of the New York DedSec team. You had never really dated anyone before, never even had sex until Wrench. You didn’t know what made a relationship work except for acceptance and patience. But maybe you were wrong.

Maybe you did something wrong. You often found yourself reasoning as you tinkered with yet another rifle scope. Were you not affectionate enough? Were you too affectionate? Did you forget his birthday? [Although that was quickly deemed a stupid reason, as your boyfriend hadn’t even bothered telling you his birthday, much less his real name.] And just the fact that you didn’t know anything else about him made you question the validity of your relationship. Were you two even in a balanced relationship? No. Even Josh could tell, you noticed, through his apologetic looks when he thought no one was looking. But Wrench told you that he loved you, didn’t he?

Did the words mean nothing to him? You found yourself questioning, as Wrench stood up from his seat and announced that he was headed out to meet Marcus. And when he passed you without saying a thing, you wondered if he had only said those things in a spur of the moment. Weaponizing the words to make you stay in San Francisco.

And when you heard the doors to the garage open and close, you couldn’t help but slam down your pliers with a loud outcry of melancholy, and buried your pained face in your arms. “What did I do wrong?” you mumbled beyond confused at the state of your relationship with Wrench. “Argh! Think, Y/N!” You screamed in frustration, resorting to banging your head against the table top. Yet nobody asked if you were okay. Though you guess that it would have been stupid to, it was obvious to everyone and their mothers that you were not okay. That Wrench and you were not okay.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of absolute silence accompanied by the remaining members of DedSec staring at your folded form in brief instances, you stood up and strolled up the stairs to exit the Hackerspace.

“Where are you going?” Sitara called out just as you rounded the corner.

You paused before turning around and quickly answered before resuming your route, “To go get ice cream or commit a felony. I’ll decide in the car.” You’re repeat of an iconic meme gained you some laughs, but on the inside, you cried a little more.

[Forty minutes of aimless walking later]

You had been walking for a long period of time, mindlessly navigating the streets in search of a sign of something, anything. “I should just talk with him.” You decided with tired and slightly red eyes. “If he doesn’t want to be with me, we might as well get it over with.”

A mature thing to do, sure, but it didn’t hurt much less. Nothing hurt more than having a hole in your chest. But perhaps, you thought to yourself, that you were overthinking the situation. Maybe Wrench was stressed and overworked, what with DedSec’s goal of exposing the corruption within Blume’s network. Optimism flowed through you, yet there was the slight seed of doubt.

You were walking up one of the main streets, when you noticed an ice cream truck drive past you quickly and park, rather haphazardly in from of a 10 Donuts. Well… the ice cream man is going to get some sweets…. At… 9pm? You weren’t the most analytical of people, but even you could spot a shady event when it happens. You stopped walking and side shuffled into an alleyway before pulling your phone out and hacking into the nearest civilian camera, keeping eyes on the ice cream truck, just hoping that something illegal was going down, because you really wanted to fuck someone’s shit up.

And then, everything made sense when Marcus got out of the driver’s seat and walked into the 10 Donuts. The bad driving of a very unique vehicle at night finally made sense. Marcus was a bit special in that regard, though you were happy that he had taken your advice to stop wearing the Crocs whenever he was out. But now he looked like he was a street baller, wearing that Twitch hoodie again, basketball shorts, and thermal leggings underneath, along with the ridiculous sailor hat of his, of fucking course. You facepalmed in utter exasperation at your friend’s choices in clothing.

“What the actual hell, Marcus?” you sighed, gently tapping on your phone to watch Marcus’s activities within 10 Donuts.

Then, to your surprise, you saw him sit down with Wrench in the window seats of the coffee store. It was wrong of you to spy, but as a hacker in DedSec, it’s what you did on a daily basis. The guilt that arose was from your lack of trust in Wrench, your own boyfriend. But regardless, the headphones went the headphone jack, and the buds in your ear.

“You like this place, huh?” Marcus inquired with a tilt of his head as he sat down on one of the stools.

“The food is… average.” Wrench replied, not looking at Marcus.

Marcus turned around to look in the direction that Wrench was looking, as you switch to the point of view of a camera above their heads, and you both spotted a dark haired waitress with a very curvy body turned around and serving another table. “Oh.” Marcus started, when Wrench’s gaze didn’t waver, “Aren’t you with Y/N?” There was a tone of hidden disapproval in his voice.

“I’m going to break up with her.” Wrench declared plainly, watching as the waitress walked away. The optimism within you immediately vanished, leaving only the void within your heart.

“Oh. Get anywhere?” Marcus asked.

“I can’t tell if she thinks my mask is hot or creepy.” Wrench admitted, his mask looking exasperated.

“I was talking about your progress in breaking up with Y/N.” Marcus clarified.

Wrench’s mask turned into two very flat lines. “Y/N is nice and everything, but I’m just not attracted to them, or like… nothing stands at attention when I see them… So I’m questioning why I even started a relationship with them. I think I feel like I was forced into being with them given the ultimatum of them leaving or staying based on my actions.” he relented quietly, sounding like he was very much annoyed, “But we aren’t here to talk about Y/N.” Wrench exclaimed before launching into a briefing of the material for our latest mission.

And then, at the end of the briefing, the waitress quietly walked up to the both of them and asked them if she could get them anything. And when Marcus acted as Wrench’s wingman, you knew that you were finished watching as you couldn’t handle watching Wrench being in another relationship. Shaking your head in disappointment, you slowly trudged back to your apartment, wanting to cry, but having no tears. Because it was like you had guessed, it wasn’t Wrench’s fault, it was your own for giving him that no-win situation, for forcing him into a relationship with you.

“Ha. Hahahahahaha!” You paused in the middle of the street to laugh loudly, earning various degrees of looks from passerbys. “God. I… am the absolute worst.” You admitted to yourself. But you didn’t know how to confront Wrench about this. And he was too busy ignoring your existence that you didn’t even think he was going to tell you about that waitress at all. So, you did the only thing you knew you had to do.

You had to take time away, you decided, taking your phone out and placing an untraceable call to an untraceable number… there were a few rings before a filtered voice answers, “Did you decide, yet?”

“I’ll be on a plane to New York City in the morning.” You responded, voice professional yet despondent. “You guys aren’t in a rush, right, Soma?”

“None. But we want to get this done within the next month, Omnis.” Soma responded with a sigh, the filter on the voice taking all emotion from your informant’s voice and making it sound dull. “Just get here when you can. We know that you’re busy with other stuff right now.”

“As I just said, I’ll be on a plane out east tomorrow.” You affirmed, walking up the stairs to your apartment. “Your tech is really outdated. How you guys get work done is really beyond me. Anyways, I gotta pack and buy a ticket. I’ll contact you again when I land in New York.”

“In your own time, Omnis.” Soma responded, understanding, before hanging up the line.

You had opened the door to your apartment at this point, and gently closed the door behind you. The apartment was dark, and even though it was only the beginning of the autumn, there was a chill in the room. An accurate representation of your current relationship situation. The unsure feelings and emptiness when Wrench and you couldn’t even talk about your feelings.

You stopped yourself before any resentment surfaced, setting down your phone and briskly strolling into your closet to pull out your carry-on suitcase. It was too late to save your relationship, but it won’t stop you from preserving your friendship. Because if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t happy with just being friends.

After packing, you went online to purchase a ticket to New York, booking business class on United Airlines without much thought at the price. Once everything was booked, you glanced at the time and decided to say your farewells to your fellow DedSec members. Departure was in the morning at 11:40, you had maybe 10 hours to spare, so you grabbed your boosted board and left your apartment.

When you arrived at the Hackerspace, only Josh, Sitara, and Ray were there. From the sounds coming from the DedSec network, Marcus was on his way to Miranda’s place to act as her driver for the night, and Wrench had his comms shut off, most likely still at 10 Donuts. You weren’t worried about Horatio, the guy could handle himself.

You took a moment to glance around and see if there was anything for you to do, but when no one spoke up, you settled for doing more upgrades on the weapons, reducing recoil and steadying the body.

After a few hours or so, you knew you had to say something about your new job. “I’m getting paid to fly to New York HQ to upgrade their tech.” You blurted out after putting in your wireless in-ear headset.

Everyone in the room turned to look at you with question expressions. “Why now? We have work to do here!” Sitara demanded hands on her hips with a “you’ve got to be kidding me” air about her.

“They keep getting attacked by rival groups, so they need an arsenal upgrade.” You reasoned, hands up in a shrugging motion, “I would rather not have anyone in DedSec in danger, so since they requested my services, I think I could spare a few days for them.” And then the door to the garage opened, revealing Wrench with asterisks for eyes. “And Wrench knows where I keep my design folders.”

At the mention of his name, Wrench’s back straightened, the asterisks changing to question marks. “Uh, am I missing something?”

“Y/N’s flying out to New York for a few days to help them make upgrades.” Josh mumbled from his position across the room, eyes not leaving the laptop screen.

“That’s not a problem.” Wrench piped up, cocking his head. “I can do the upgrades while they’re gone, and Y/N can hack the networks in San Francisco from across the world if they wanted to.”

You nodded in agreement before standing up and stretching, “Welp, my flight is in eight hours, might as well get some shut eye before leaving.” You announced before placing all the weapons and tools back where they belonged, and grabbing your boosted board. Then, pausing, you gave a soft smile to your friends, “I’ll see you all soon.”

You attempted to walk slowly, hoping that Wrench would come and try to speak with you. But when you reached the garage and he didn’t stop you, you could only sigh in acceptance. “I guess this is how it goes.” You glanced back as you exited the garage, and as if to mock you, on the wall above Wrench’s work area, was a picture of that damn waitress, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is strong. While they love Wrench, if there isn't anything to hold on to, then reader would let go. Not because they are giving up on their relationship. But because they know that the both of them deserve better than to hold on to some fairy-tale ending that might not come.
> 
> Yes, the situation is wrought with bad decisions, but in the end, both Reader and Wrench aren't perfect. But they are loveably flawed, which is why I like writing like this.
> 
> And yes, I have a very cynical outlook on life. It comes with years living in a household such as mine.


End file.
